That's Love
by DeanFanGirl
Summary: Megan's a teenager now and Dean's not handling it well.
1. Chapter 1

9 years later...

"Megan Mary Winchester your going to be late for school!" Her father yelled.

She glanced at the clock. 7:00. School didn't start for another 40 minutes.

Her door opened. "Megan if you do not get out of bed I will pour cold water on you." her father threatened and closed the door.

She got up. He did that before so she knew he wasn't lying. Her cat Porkchop meowed when she moved off the bed. Megan looked at the cat.

"You can sleep all day if you want. Lucky." She muttered.

She went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of underwear,bra and clean socks. She pulled out an outfit and went into the bathroom and showered. After she brushed her teeth combed out her hair and ran downstairs with her book bag.

"Look who's finally up." Her father said.

"Please dad. It's not like you liked school either."

Her mom laughed.

There was a knock at the back door. Her mom went to answer it.

"Kathy come in."

Her best friend Kathy for 9 years. She lives just across the street.

"Megan, how come you always wake up late?" Kathy asked.

"Because I go to bed late." She said grabbing a pop tart.

"Have fun at school." Her mom said.

"Bye mom."

They walked to school and made it by a minute when the bell rang. They had almost every class together. First class she had English which meant her Uncle Sam was waiting for her. He smiled when her and Kathy made their seats right when the bell rang.

The day flew by real fast and it was Friday!

"Hey Kathy we doing our annual sleepover?" Megan asked as they walked home.

"Yeah. Your dad won't be spying again will he?"

"Probably. He freaks out too much."

Kathy laughed. They made it to their houses and Megan went straight to her room to tidy it up a little since Kathy was staying over. Kathy was kind of a neat freak when Megan was a slob. Her Uncle Sam said she got it from her dad but not his taste in music.Her music followed her Uncle's.

"Hey is Kathy staying over tonight?" Her father asked.

"Yes and we're just going to be watching horror movies and eating a bunch of junk food."

"Well you did get your taste for junk food from me."

Megan had threw all her clothes and everything else on the bed.

"Crap!"

"Language. What are you looking for?"

"The remote to the dvd player. We can't watch the specials without it. Mom!"

"Yes dear?" She said walking in.

"Mom I can't find my remote again."

"Megan that's the 5th time." her mom said. She floated the bed in the air.

THERE IT IS! It was way on the side of the wall where she couldn't reach it. HOW THE HELL DID IT GET WAY OVER THERE? Megan thought.

Her mom lowered the bed. "Thanks mom." she said giving her a kiss.

"No problem."

Having a mom that can move things with her mind was pretty neat. And it came in handy when she couldn't find her shoes.

"Come on Dean. Let our daughter clean her room." her mom said.

"She'll just be throwing everything in the closet anyways." her father said leaving the room.

True. She did it anyways. She looked around for anything else. Crap! She could just vacum who cares about dusting something that'll have something on it after you clean it anyways? Then she just made her bed. Porkchop walked in the room and looked around. Her cat was used to it being messy too. Porkchop jumped on the bed and snuggled in between her pillows. Lucky cat.

**So what do you think? Am I doing good so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

Kathy came over for dinner. She would never admit it in front of my mom or dad but she had the hots for him. Okay he was good looking for his age but that's just gross! We went upstairs and closed the door.

"Did I walk into the right room?" Kathy joked.

"Ha ha. Your the only one that can get me to clean my room. Now for the suprise."

I pulled out 2 bags full of candys,chips, and soda.

"How was it that your dad did not see any of this?" Kathy asked in shock opening a bag of chips.

"Mom got it when he was at work."

"Should have known." Kathy said poping a soda open. "What movie are we starting out with?"

"Freddy Kruger?"

"Yeah."

What was really great about Kathy being her best friend is she knows about the supernatural. Dad tried to hide it from me until I was 10. I was at Kathy's when we saw a spirit in her house. Dad's been okay with it. Just not with me dating.

An hour later we were starting on the chocolates when dad walked in wearing shorts and a bed shirt. It was pretty funny seeing my dad in shorts because his legs were so white.

We tried to hide the junk food but it was too late.

"You girls have been holding out on me." He said grabbing a handful of M&M's. "MY FAVORITE."

"Dad we're kind of having a girl thing."

"Your not talking about boys are you?" He aksed giving them a stern look. Kathy looked away. That look had worked on her to many times.

"No. Now go."

"Evil child." He joked and left the room.

"I hate it when your dad does that look." Kathy said.

"At least you don't have to live with him."

The girls fell asleep around 2:30 a.m. The tv screen was doing it's snowy thing. Megan reached for the remote and turned it off. She fell asleep with Porkchop about her head wagging her tail happy.

The next day Megan woke up with cramps. The clock said 7a.m. and Kathy was still sleeping. She went into her bathroom and threw up. Yuck! She won't be anything today. She went back to her room and climbed back in bed. Neither woke until ten.

Kathy went home at 11 while Megan layed back in bed. Mom came in with some orange juice.

"You okay hon?"

"I think I over did it with the sweets last night."

"You never learn."

"Nope."

"Sam and Ethan are downstairs."

"So I have to make an appearance?" she groaned.

"Only if you want to." Her mom said and left the room.

She sure knows how to guilt you into doing something. She grabbed her robe on and went downstairs.

"Megan!" Ethan jumped. He was 10 now and very hyper even with out the sweets.

"Hey kiddo." She said playing with his hair.

"You okay?" Uncle Sam asked concerned.

"Kathy stayed over and we and are usually big out fest. I think I over did it last night."

"Jane said Kathy was throwing up when she got home."

"She hid it from me! I thought I was feeling like an idot."

"You do that anyways." Dad said.

"Very funny."

Jane and Joe were married. Joe was taking care of Kathy while their parents were away on business. Uncle Sam never did remarry. He started seeing a girl from his past named Emily. Apparently dad did a lousy job at trying to save them one time. Almost got her killed. Uncle Sam never let's him forget it.

"I'm going back upstairs." I said.

"Feel better." Ethan said.

"Love you kiddo." She kissed him on his head.

"Don't call me kiddo." Ethan whined.

I walked back upstairs closed the door and fell asleep instantly. All I ever do is sleep on the weekends. I love sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Megan woke up around 5:p.m. to Porkchop laying on her stomach. She removed the cat and went downstairs to find mom was already starting dinner.

"Your up." Dean smirked.

"Hon you used to sleep all the time when you weren't driving." mom said.

"Kate." Dad only called her that when he was annoyed which was usually when her or Uncle Sammy were right.

"Hope your hungy. I'm making hot dogs with bacon wrapped around them." Mom said.

I grimanced. Food didn't sound that good to me.

On the other hand Dad was just staring at me.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Your not pregnant are you?"

"DAD!" I was shocked. I knew he was paranoid but not this paranoid!

"Dean, that was cruel." Mom said.

"As a matter of fact I am. That's why I always sleep late and can eat just about anything." I joked.

"WHAT?" my dad's eyes went wide.

"Dad stop it! I'm not pregnant!" I shouted annoyed.

"Thank God!"

"Dad you need to have a little faith in me." I said.

"I do. It's the boys."

"Yeah your father certainly knows what they are like-" Mom began but stopped when dad shot her a glare.

Don't get me wrong I love my dad mostly because he doesn't act like other dad's and to I always wondered why my mom fell for him.

"Hey Kid, I got a suprise for you," Dad said.

"What your gay?" I shot back.

Mom snorted trying not to laugh.

"No smart ass." I smiled when he said smart ass. "I've got a hunt to with Uncl Sammy. Thought you might want to go."

"Really? You hardly ever let me go on hunts." I said shocked.

"Do you want to go or not?" Dad said.

"Hell yeah! This is cool! Other girls my age are usually out on dates on the weekends but I get to kill things." I said some what annoyed. I loved hunting but it would be nice to be able to do stuff that other girls my age did.

"Foods up." Mom said and we started eating.

Dad was scarffing his like always. "Yuck!" I said. He had mustard on the side of his chin.

I looked at mom and she shook her head. "I think I'll eat when your done." I mumbled.

"What?" Dad said with food in his mouth.

"Nothing." No wonder Uncle Sammy complained about him all the time!

Dad finished eating and looked at me. "Your going to need your strength for hunting."

"I'll eat if you wipe your mouth." I groaned.

It was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

I was changing into my hunting clothes. Aka comfortable sweat pants and a nice comfy shirt. I went downstairs to see Uncle Sammy.

"Unlce Sammy!" I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's Sam." He said.

"But I like Sammy better."

"We ready to hunt?" Dad asked.

"Yep"

Dad was driving for only a hour and his music was driving me nuts!

"Who's watching Ethan?" Dad asked.

"Jane and Joe."

"I still can't believe she got married." Dad said.

I like my Aunt Jane alot but I knew there was some stuff that no one would tell me. I do know that she can read minds though.

"Dean she's a grown up." Uncle Sam said.

"And Joe! He's not going to be able to lie to her about anything." Dad said shaking his head.

"What do you lie about to mom?" I asked.

Uncle Sam laughed. "Nothing." Dad quickly said.

"Yeah right." I said. "So what are we hunting?"

"A spirit at a local highschool."

"Those are always fun." I drawled. Last time I got thrown into a locker. Dad always makes me wear this neckless that he got me when I was a baby. He wears a similar one.

"I promise you won't get thrown into a locker." Dad said knowing what I was thinking.

"Yeah right! You always send me out when it's a male spirit. The last one was kind of cute though." I said.

Dad just shot me a killer look through the review mirror. I smiled back sweetly at him.

"This is it." Uncle Sammy said stepping out.

I looked at the school. It was way bigger than mine.

"So what's the story?" I asked wanting to get this over with.

"A male student died in 1948. Apparently he was accidently killed by a prank." Dad said.

I made a face. "Poor guy. No wonder he's killing people."

"He was the nerd of the bunch I guess."

"That's mean dad."

"What? Sammy was one too."

"It's Sam." Uncle Sammy said.

We walked in the long halls.

"This place is kind of neat." I said admiring the old furnishings of the school.

"It's alright." Dad said.

"What was his name?" I asked.

"BIlly Crane."

"Huh."

They walked down the halls.

"I say we split up." Uncle Sammy said.

"No way!" dad said.

"Dean, we've done this a million times." Uncle Sam said.

"Fine. Megan your staying with me."

"Dad"

"That's an order." He looked at me sternly.

"Fine." I watched Uncle Sammy move into a different room.

"Dad, do you blame this spirit for wanting revenge?"

"No but it's the wrong way to do it."

All of a sudden dad let out a happy giggle.

"What's up with you?" I asked looking at him weird.

"GIrls locker room." he said smiling.

"Can I go to the boys then?"

His smile faded. "You would have to ruin it." he muttered.

"Just like you ruin stuff for me." I said joking.

We were walking down the hall when all of a sudden I was forced on the floor.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"Megan!" Dad yelled.

Then I was pulled all the way towards the end of the halled and forced into a classroom. The door slammed shut.

I moaned. I could here Dad screaming for Uncle Sammy.

I sat up. "Man I'm going to have a burn rash on my butt!" I gumbled and stood up.

"Billy I know what happened to you. We just want to help." I said.

I can hear dad and Uncle Sam banging on the door and trying to kick it open.

Just then the image of Billy appeared. He was _sooooo_ cute! All the cute ones are always dead! Why was he even picked on again?

"You think you can help me?" Billy said floating.

"Yes. If you tell me who did this to you I can make sure they'll go to prison."

"You can't they're dead." he said sadly.

"Well I can get a story out about them. Please you have to move on. Just tell me who did this to you." I begged.

He just looked at me.

"Fine."

The door opened and Billy was gone. Dad rushed in and gave me a big hug

"Dad your killing me!"

"Sorry!" He said letting go. "What happened?"

"He told me who did it to him. I just have to get the story out."

"How?" Dad did ask the stupidest questions.

"Local Newspaper." Uncle Sammy said smiling.

We were walking to the Impala.

"You okay?" Uncle Sammy asked as I limped a little.

"Yeah. I think I got a heat rash when I was dragged on the floor." I mumbled.

He laughed.

The next day we went to the locat newspaper and the printed the story on the spot. No news ever happened in that place.

Dad drove us home and I fell asleep again until I had to go back to school.


	5. Chapter 5

"Megan Mary Winchester get up!"

"5 more minutes." She begged.

All of a sudden ice cold water was poured on her head and bed. Porkchop screeched and hissed and ran out of the room.

"What the hell?!" She yelled jumping of the bed. "Dad!" she glared at him.

He smirked. "You should learn your lesson by now."

"Cristo!"

"Sweetheart I'm not evil." Dean said and walked out.

"YES YOU ARE!" She yelled.

She made it to school a minute late. Uncle Sammy looked at me when I opened the classroom door. I hurried to my seat.

Kathy was already there.

"Megan, if your late one more time your going to have Saturday detention." he said.

"Yes Mr. Winchester." I said.

It was weird having my Uncle for a teacher.

"I'm sure that your happy there's only 1 week of school left." he began. The class cheered. "I graded all of your finals." He handed them out.

"Good job Kathy." He said to her.

"A+!" She squeeled.

I love her even though she's a nerd.

"Megan." He shook his head and handed me the paper.

"D+" I said.

"Ouch! Your dad's going to through a fit." Kathy said.

"With any luck Uncle Sammy already told him." I dreaded going home after school. "All my other classes I got A's and B's!" I cried.

The class snickered when I rose my voice.

"At least some one's having a laugh." I said.

Finally lunch rolled by. We were eating at our favorite spot behind the bleachers.

"So, you think you'll be grounded?" Kathy asked taking a bite of a sandwhich that she brought from home.

"He can't ground me over one bad grade can he?"

"Joe grounds me if I forget one homework assignment."

"This sucks."

"Well, well isn't that Megan Winchester?" Brad Shaver asked. Aka captain of the wrestling team and a complete dumbass!

"Well, well, it's Brad the idot." I rolled my eyes.

"What did you say?" He asked grabbing my arm. "You always did have a smart mouth."

"Let go of my arm."

"Or what?" He taunted. "Everyone knows your familes are weirdos."

His group laughed. "And everyone knows yours it dumb!" I shot back.

"You little-"

I punched him in the face with my free hand.

"Megan, are you okay?" Kathy asked.

"You little bitch!" Brad snarled. He threw my up against the pole. "Not so tough now are you"

"You think you are? Have to grab a girl to get her to do stuff to you?"

He slapped me hard across the face.

I saw Kathy run for help. "Brad let her go! A teachers going to be coming!" One of his friends said.

"I'm not done yet." He snarled.

"Your on your own then." They hurried up and left.

"I always did have a thing for you. Weird though." he said pulling at my bra strap.

"LET HER GO!" I heard Uncle Sam's voice. I looked over and saw him and Kathy running towards me.

Brad looked and I kicked him right between the legs. He fell over. "STUPID BITCH!"

A crowed started to form. They were laughing at him.

"Megan are you okay?" Uncle Sam asked me. He looked at my face and saw a dark bruise.

"I'm fine"

"Brad Shaver you are going to report to the principles office!" Uncle Sam said angry. I've never seen him this mad.

"What about her! She kicked me!" He said.

"I have a crowed full of people that will stand up for her behalf. Right?" Uncle Sam asked the crowed. They nodded yes.

"This aint over WInchester!" Brad said.

"I wouldn't threaten her in front of people!" Uncle Sam said.

We all walked up to the principles office.

We were both seated.

"Brad your on thin ice." The principle said.

"What else is new?" he drawled.

"You attacking a girl on campus in front of kids no less! I'm calling your parents. Your expelled."

"She kicked me what about her!" He yelled.

"She was defending herself. I'm sorry this happened to you Megan."

"Me too."

"It' not fair! Her uncles her teacher!" Brad complained.

"Like I said there's kids that are willing to come forward." The principle said. "Wait out side."

Brad glared at me and left the room slaming the door shut.

"Megan would you like to go home early?" The principle asked me.

"No." I was dreading my dad.

"I admire you Megan. Go to the nurse for an icepack."

"Yes sir." I walked out of the room.

Only 1 week of school left. I prayed.


	6. Chapter 6

After school I went home. I walked in the door to see my dad waiting for me in my room. Mom was still at work.

"Uncle Sam told you?"

"Yes about the grade and the fight." He looked at my face with his hand.

"Ouch!" I said.

"Sorry. I should get my gun and kill that guy."

"Dad I'm fine. He's just a big asshole and he got expelled anyways.

"Okay. Now what about the D+?"

I sat down on my bed. My dad sat at the desk chair.

"I really studied dad it's just that I hate poetry. Most of that final was poetry questions!"

Dad made a face. "I would have gotten an F."

I laughed.

"SInce you got attacked by that guy today I'm going to let it slide."

"Really?"

"But next year I don't want to see any Fs. Understood?"

"Thanks dad." I got up and kissed him.

"And one weekened without Kathy staying over."

"I guess that's fair."

"And for your real punishment I want you to clean your room. Dusting, vacuming the whole nine yards."

"Dad!" I whined.

"I'm letting you off easy compared to what your mother would do."

"I know. I guess I'll get started."

It took me 5 hours to clean and organize my room. Porkchop just kept looking at me going back and forth looking through my crap waging her tail.

"I hate you." I said looking at her laying there. With that she just rolled over. I laughed.

I went downstairs for dinner.

"Megan are you okay?" Mom asked looking at my face.

"Mom I'm fine."

"Yeah she kicked the boys butt." Dad said patting me on the back.

"More like in between the legs." I said.

"You two are so alike." Mom said shaking her head.

Dad had gotten take out. Taco Bell yum! I bit into my mexican pizza.

"Dean" Mom said.

"Yeah?" He said between mouth fulls.

"We're sleeping with the window open tonight."

I laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

I had no trouble waking up the next day. When I got to school everyone was staring at me giving me the sympathy look.

"What's going on?" I asked Kathy.

"Brad. He said something after you left yesterday." she said seriously.

"What?"

"He said he was going to kill you."

"That's stupid! He's the one who started it! He's the one that got rough-"

"I know. Everyone knows."

Then Uncle Sammy walked up. "Megan your staying home today." he said seriously.

"No." I said.

"Megan-"

"Uncle Sammy this is the first time that I woke up and got to school earlly! Last time I did that I was 11!"

"The school doesn't want to take any chances."

"Does mom and dad know?"

"Yeah. Until this thing cools down. The principle thinks you should stay home the rest of the week."

"There's only 4 days of school left!"

"Megan-"

"Fine. This sucks."

"I'm taking you home."

We walked to his car. School would start in two minutes. All the kids were running towards the school when she was leaving.

"GUN!" Someone yelled.

"Megan get down!" Uncle Sammy said.

But it was too late. Kids were screaming and gunshots were fired. Then the squealing of tires.

"Megan?" I heard him ask.

"Uncle Sammy?" I whispered.

"Just keep your eyes open." He told me.

"It's cold." I said.

"Hang on helps on the way. I NEED SOME HELP!" He yelled.

"Mr. Winchester!" A girl student came up to him. "You were shot." the girl said in shock.

"You were shot?" I was trying to keep my eyes open.

"Just in the shoulder. I've had worse." He told me.

I heard sirens in the distance. Was it getting dark already?

"MEGAN!" Uncle Sammy screamed.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean was working in his office when he saw two police officers walk in.

"Dean Winchester?"

His employee pointed to the office.

This can't be good.

"Are you Dean Winchester?" The tall cop asked.

"Yeah."

"Sir you might want to sit down."

"Just tell me what's going on." Dean said getting scared.

"There was an unkown shooter at your daughters school. She and your brother were hit."

"Are they okay?"

"Your brother just got a bullet in is shoulder. Didn't hit any major atery."

"My daughter?"

"Sir-"

"TELL ME!"

Everyone in the shop turned to look at him.

"Your daughter took two bullets. One in her leg and the other in her left side."

"She's okay though. She's alive right?"

"Yes but she's in critical condition."

"What hospital are they at?"

"Sir we'll have you there in 3 minutes tops."

"My wife-"

"Some officers already went to your wife. She's on the way to the hospital."

Dean ran into the hospital and saw Katie in the waiting room.

"Katie?" He asked. He was trying not to cry.

"Dean!" She ran to him and flew her arms around him. "How could this have happened? She didn't do anything wrong!"

"I don't know." He said stroking her hair. "She's going to be alright. She's a Winchester and we're tough."

She smiled a little. "Did they tell you who did it?"

"Who was it?"

"The schools saying it was Brad Shaver. Yesterday he made some kind of threat against Megan and Sam tried to take her home. When they reached his car gunshots rung out. He's still out from the drugs." She said crying.

"I'm going to kill that kid." Dean said.

"Dean don't! Megan and me we need you! Beside's it's not going to change anything Brad's getting away with it."

"What?"

"They say he has a alibi around the time of the shooting."

"So my daughter and brother are in the hospital and their letting him get away with it!"

"The cops knows he did it. All the kids came forward about what happened yesterday. About 90."

"Dean." A voice said.

He turned around.

"Dad." He said stunned. He wrapped his arms around him and started crying.

"I know son." John said. He looked at Katie and she nodded. "Jane and Joe are on the way with Kathy."

"That's good. She'd want to see Kathy when she wakes up." Dean said whipping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Dean, Megan's going to be fine." John said.

"I know."

"What happened?"

Dean tolled him everything.

Just then a doctor came forward. "WInchester family?" He asked.

"That's us." Dean said. He had red eyes as did Katie. He wrapped his arm around her. "How is she?"

"She's lost a lot of blood. Luckily the two bullets didn't hit any major arterys."

"But other than that she's going to be okay?" Katie asked.

"Yes. She'll just have to take it easy for a month or two."

"Can we see her?" Dean asked.

"They're moving her in recovery. A nurse will get you in a few minutes."

"Thank you doctor." John said to him.

Katie sighed with relief. "I knew she was going to be okay."

"Of course. Winchesters are tough." John said trying to lighten the mood.

Katie laughed a little while Dean smiled.

"Katherine and Dean Winchester?" A nurse said.

"That's us." Dean said.

"You can see your daughter now."

"Thank you" Katie said.

"I'm going to see Sam." John said.

They both followed the nurse. Dean couldn't believe what he saw. Megan was hooked up to a bunch of too familar wires. She layed limp in bed. Her hair was greasy at this point. She was so pale Dean thought she was a ghost.

Katie walked over to a chair and sat down. Dean was on the other side. He grabbed Megan's cold hand.

"Your mom and me we're here for you. So is grandpa. I thought you might want to know Sam's okay."

"We just want you to wake up Megan." Katie said stroking her forehead.

At that moment Dean passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean woke up in a hospital bed. What the hell?

"Dean, how you feeling?" Katie asked worried.

"Fine. What happened?"

"You had a panic attack."

"Oh." He frowned. That never happend before.

"Dean don't ever do that again!" She wacked him.

"I didn't do it on purpose."

"I know. I'm just worried. It's been 3 hours and she hasn't woken up yet."

"Yeah he's awake. Jane, Joe and Kathy's in the waiting room."

Dean stood up. "I want to see Sam."

"Okay I'll be with Megan."

Dean asked for Sam's room and went in. Sam had a distraught look on his face.

"It wasn't your fault."

Sam looked up. "Dean. You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just glad your okay."

"I tried Dean-"

"Sam don't blame yourself. You did everything you could."

"He's right." Jane said walking in. She went over to hug him. "Glad to hear Megan's going to be okay." She said to Dean.

"Me too. I swear I can kill that kid."

"I know Dean and don't." She hugged him.

"Daddy!" Ethan ran in.

"Hey buddy."

Jane put Ethan on the bed.

"When are you coming home?" Ethan asked him.

"Tommorrow. So I want you to be good for Aunt Jane. Alright?"

"Yes daddy."

Dean turned around. He was going to cry again damn it!

"Dean, it's okay to cry." Jane said. "Believe me I know."

"Yeah." He wiped his nose. "Glad your okay Sam. I'm going to see Megan."

Dean walked out. He saw Joe and Kathy in the waiting room. She had red eyes.

"Kathy." Dean said.

"Dean. I'm sorry this happened." She said.

"It's not anyone's fault but the creep that did it."

"Is Sam going to be okay?"

"Yeah. He's up if you want to see him. Kathy what exactly happened yesterday at lunch?"

"Dean's let's not do this here." Joe said.

"I'm going to go see Megan." He said and walked off.

He walked down to Megan's room to see a male standing outside the door. Dean got closer and realized who it was.

"I need security!" Dean said to the nurses station. One nodded and got on the phone. A guard appeared a minute later.

Dean walked up to the kid and punched him.

"What is your problem?" Brad asked.

"You! You shoot my daughter and brother and now you think you can see her!" Dean put his hands around his neck.

"Dean don't" Katie said coming out half asleep.

The guard pulled Dean off. "I want a restraining order against that son of a bitch!"

The guard nodded and spoke in his walkie talkie. "An officer will be here shortly."

"Good."

"Dean." Katie said. "I didn't see him. I fell asleep."

"It's not your fault." Dean said glaring at Brad.


	10. Chapter 10

3 days later Megan woke up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You don't remember?" Mom asked.

"Just that I was in the parking lot with Uncle Sam and then I blacked out."

"You were shot sweetheart."

"Uncle Sammy?"

"Just in the shoulder. He's okay. He's actually home now with Ethan."

"That's good. Where's dad?"

"He went to check in at his work."

"Is he mad?"

"No. Not at you."

"It was Brad wasn't it?" I asked remembering.

"He won't go anywhere near you ever again."

"He's in jail though right?" I asked getting scared.

"Megan there's some stuff that we need to talk about."

30 minutes later I was in shock. That stupid asshole! Blames me for getting expelled and his not graduating!

"How's dad taking it?" I asked.

"Not that good."

"I don't want to stay here for a whole week." I whined.

"2 weeks." Mom said and I made a face. "Your dad's bringing some books by and your portable dvd/cd player."

"Sweet!"

Kathy walked in with a bag of ballons saying Get Well Soon.

"You know I hate ballons." I said.

"Yeah that's why I got them." she said smiling.

"I'm going to get some food." Mom said leaving.

Kathy sat down in her chair. "How you feeling?"

"Tired. Sore. Angry. I don't want to stay here for two weeks!"

"You'll be fine."

Dad walked in. "How you feeling squirt." He asked setting my things down.

"Do I really have to stay here for 2 weeks?" I asked him. I had the same fear in hospitals as my dad.

"The more you rest and heal the quicker you'll be out of here." he said.

Just then Uncle Sam came in the room with Ethan and two big bags full of cards.

"What's all that?" I asked.

"Since today was the last day of school everyone got a get well soon card for you." Uncle Sammy said smiling.

"Here you go." Ethan said handing me a card.

I opened it and read it. 'Hope your feeling well/ It sucks getting shot. P.S. Don't think this card means anything' Nancy Lewis!" I yelled.

"Who's that?" Dad asked.

"The popular girl that picks on everyone." Kathy said.

"Oh." he said understanding.

"Never thought I'd ever get anything from her except the bird finger" I said and Uncle Sam laughed.

"At least you have your sense of humor back." Dad said.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I noticed I haven't done this with any of my stories like I should have. I don't own Supernatural except for the dvd. Can't wait for the soundtrack to come out. Ha Ha.**_

**Sorry about the wait. Thanks again to JoyofReading, fairyofmusic, Caroline Ackles, shirlzstur, ash-rox, Manhattan SVU for reviewing. A really special thanks to JoyofReading for helping me out with the stories giving me your opinons to help make the stories better. I might do another story to this series or I might not. Votes and ideas would be great. The stories after all is about you guys reading and liking them. Here are a few choices that I have.**

**Ethan in highschool.**

**Megan at college and hunting on her own**

**Sam remarrying**

**Which one should I do next? The vote is up to you. You've got until I'm done with this story. Back to the story. Happy reading!**

2 weeks flew by and I got to go home. I was put on bed rest and dad had to change my bandages. Things weren't all that great at home. I could here my parents arguing at night because dad wanted to kill Brad. Then I'd hear doors slaming. I knew it wasn't my fault why they were fighting but I was scared. They never fought before. I called Kathy and she came over.

"Their just scared of what he might do next. And I know your dad's mad at himself for not being able to protect you from that."

"I know I just wish the fighting would stop. That jerk is still coming into my life."

Kathy looked away. "What?" I said.

"I ran into Brad at the store when I was with Joe." I didn't want to tell you.

"How long ago?"

"A week."

"Kathy!"

"I didn't want you to worry. He can't do anything to me."

"What did he say?"

"He wanted to know how you were like I'd tell him anything. He got mad and grabbed my arm. Luckily Joe came around the corner."

I winced. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault. My arm's just kind of sore."

"Let me see."

"Megan, don't worry yourself." she pleaded.

"Fine."

"I'd better go. See you later."

"Bye." I said.

When she walked out I put on my Gary Allan cd-Tough all over. Aunt Jane got me hooked on country music. Puttin' Memories Away started playing. My dad walked in with my lunch. He groaned.

"Not country music!"

"That's what we say about your music." I said joking. "At least I can listen to almost any kind of music." I said turning the volume down.

"Kathy didn't stay long."

"She had stuff." I lied.

"Yeah right. You know what time it is." Dad said having a bandage in his hand.

"I hate this." I groaned. I rolled on my right side while my dad changed it.

"Done." He said. "Lunch." He handed me my plate and sat my drink on my nightstand.

It was hotdog with a piece of bacon wrapped around with barbecue chips and M&M's on the side.

"Yum." I said digging into the hotdog. "I can't wait until I can move around again."

"At least your shoulder healed fast. You don't have to use it as much as your side."

"Yeah, yeah. Dad how come the cops can't charge Brad for what he did?"

He sat down. "Because he's has rich parents that can do just about anything."

"Are you and mom going to get a divorce?" I asked. I had tears coming out of my eyes.

"No. I'm just angry that the cops can't get Brad for what he did even though their doing everything they can and I'm taking it out on your mother which I shouldn't do."

"I just wondered."

"I'm sorry."

"I wish it was a demon that I could easily get rid of for you but I can't."

"I don't blame you dad. You need to stop."

"It'll just take awhile to get there. Now eat. You wanna get better right?" Dad said shaking my foot.

"Yeah." I said. With that he walked out.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean was mowing the front yard when Sam pulled up. Ethan hurried and jumped out of the car and ran to Dean for a hug.

"Uncle Dean!" Ethan yelled.

"Hey buddy!" Dean stopped the lawn mower and hugged him. "You want to go see your cousin?"

"Yeah!"

"Go in. Doors open." Dean said and Ethan took off.

"How she doing?" Sam asked.

They both sat down on the front porch which was huge!

"Her shoulder's all healed. It's just her side that's taking awhile." Dean said drinking a bottle of water.

"I don't get it." Sam said.

"What?"

"Why didn't I have a vision? I have visions of other people in trouble but why not my own family?"

"I don't know. It's just the way it always worked."

"How's Katie doing?"

Dean looked down. "She's stuffing herself with work. She'll do 12 hours a day and come home cook and go to bed."

"You two having problems?"

"I was taking my anger out on her and Megan heard. She asked if we were getting a divorce."

"Ouch. Katie knows your just frusterated."

"Yeah. If I don't stop this I'm going to break my family apart. Katie doesn't deserve any of this."

"No she doesn't." Sam agreed.

"Meanwhile dad's out on another hunt. You'd think by now his age would slow him down but it doesn't."

Sam laughed.

"Uncle Dean!" Ethan ran outside.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked standing up.

"It's Megan. She's bleeding bad." he said worried.

They all ran upstairs.

"Megan!" Dean yelled.

"I'm in here!" I was shocked. It wouldn't stop bleeding.

Dad kicked in the bathroom door. "Megan what the hell happened?" He asked grabbing a towel to apply pressure.

"I had to go to the bathroom." I said hurting.

"You know the rules. If you have to go then I carry you in here."

Uncle Sammy and Ethan were watching. "Dad."

"Why did you do it?" he was getting mad.

I looked at Uncle Sammy and he nodded. He grabbed Ethan and they went downstairs.

"Dad, I-"

"What?"

"I started." I mumbled.

"You started?" He asked puzzled.

"I _started._" I said slowly.

"Oh!" He said finally getting it. "Well that's an excuse then." He removed the towel and examind the wound. "You pulled the stitches out."

"Damn."

"You know what that means?" He looked at me.

My eye's went wide. "No!"

Uncle Sammy was holding me down on the bed while dad put stitches in himself.

"This is so not fair." I said. "It's not my fault I get that once a month."

"Suck it up." Dad said. I wasn't looking at him but I could tell that he was really close. I felt his breath on my skin.

"You want to hold my hand?" Uncle Sammy mused.

"You can let go of me. I'm not going anywhere."

"No." They both said. I admit I'm' a wuss when it came to stitches.

"Ow!"

"Sorry." Dad said.

"This sucks. Are you done?" I begged.

"I only got one stitch in." Dad said.

"Shit." this is a nightmare.

"Language." They both said.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean had finally stitched Megan back up. Sam had to hold her down like a rock. Dean gave her a couple of pain pills and she fell asleep instantly.

"Daddy, is Megan going to be okay?" Ethan asked his eyes wide with worry.

"Yeah. She just pulled her stitches." Sam said.

"Oh. I heard bad words."

Dean and Sam tried not to laugh.

"Yeah you did." Dean said.

Katie walked in. "Sam." She said suprised.

"Katie." Sam said.

"How's Megan?" She asked Dean.

"She pulled her stitches today but I sewed them back up." Dean said.

"Ethan, I think there may be some brownies to make in the ktichen. Would you like to help?" Katie asked him.

"Yeah!" He said bouncing up and down.

Later that night Katie and Dean were getting ready for bed.

"Megan's still out?" Dean asked.

"Like a rock."

"Katie I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take my anger out on you."

"It's okay. I don't blame you for snapping."

"I just wish that kid would be arressted already."

"It'll take time Dean."

"Time may not what she has next time he decides to do something."

It was 2:30:a.m. when I woke up. Damn I missed dinner. I was hungry but I didn't want to wake anyone up so I pulled my drawer to my nightstand opened and pulled out some chips and bite size pack of butterfingers. Dad left it in the drawer for 'emergancy'. I turned the tv on low volume and turned it to TVLand. Leave it to Beaver was on. 'Wally's hot' I thought. Porkchop crawled on my chest and layed down. Eddie came on the screen. 'Suck up' I thought watching him talk to Mr. Cleaver. Even the parents can see right through him! So here I am awake while everyone else was sleeping at this hour.

Dean woke up around 4:30a.m. He got up to go to the restroom making a mental note to put the toilet seat down. He went to the kitchen to get some water and went back upstairs to see a light on in Megan's room. He opened the door and saw her watching Leave it to Beaver.

"Dad. Did I wake you?" I asked.

"No. Can't get enough of Wally can you?" He said grinning.

"Nope." I answered honestly. "Want to come and watch it with me." I said patting the bed. I had a queen. Yes a queen! I rule!

"Sure." He walked over and layed down on the left side of the bed. He took the bag of chips out of my hand and grabbed one.

"Hey!" I said.

Katie woke up at 6:00a.m. to get ready for work. Dean had taken time off to care for Megan. She noticed he wasn't in bed and frowned. She walked in the hall and saw Megan's door opened a crack. She opened it and saw her tv on and looked and saw Megan's head asleep on Dean's chest. He was snoring softly with drool going down his chin and into Megan's hair. She smiled and went to get the camera then went back and took a picture. She decided she wanted to put in a frame when it got developed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all of the reviews! The more I get the more chapters I'll try to put out in a day. Kidding! To tell you the truth I'm just writing what pops in my head as I go along. Guess I'm doing fine so far. Noname32 I'll put your idea in probably sometime tommorrow. Enjoy!**

The next day dad had to carry me downstairs onto the couch. 3 weeks since I've been out of the hospital and my bed stuff was starting to stink. Especially with dad's drool on it. I still couldn't take a bath and I had his drool in my hair. I don't think I've ever seen my dad do laundry but I new he done it from the stories my Uncle Sammy told me from their past.

Kathy was over and we were playing Uno!

"Is that drool in your hair?" She asked trying not to laugh.

"Don't start."

"Sorry."

Unkown to us with our back turned dad snuck up and yelled. "UNO!"

Are cards went flying. "Thanks alot dad." I said.

He was laughing. "You know you love me."

Kathy suddenly looked scared. "What is it?" I asked.

Dad followed her gaze through the front window. "Son of a bitch!" Dad was gone before we new it.

"Kathy what's going on?" I asked freaking out.

"Brad's outside watching in his car."

"Try to make sure Dad doesn't do anything! I'm calling the police." I said.

"You just don't learn do you!" Dean said yanking him out the window.

"It's a free country!" Brad yelled back.

Dean punched him in the ribs.

"Dean stop!" Kathy said running towards them.

The neighbors were running from their houses. Siren's wailed in the distant.

"Dean the cops are coming!" Kathy yelled.

"YOU EVER COME NEAR MY DAUGHTER AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU!" He roared hitting him again.

"Your daughters a tease!" Brad yelled trying to kick Dean. But Dean blocked it.

"EVERYONE FREEZE!" A cop yelled.

"I have a restraining order against this brat!" Dean said.

"We know Mr. WInchester. A neighbor called from down the street. You daughter called us a minute ago." The cop turned to Brad and cuffing him. "Your parents can't get you out of this one."

"You wanna bet." Brad smiled.

"Jerk." The cop said putting him in the back seat of the car and driving away.

All the neighbors started to walk back to their houses.

"Dean are you okay?" Kathy asked him.

"Yeah." He said breathing hard. 'Don't lose it'

He turned and saw Megan watching with shock through the window. "Let's go back inside for lunch." He said.

**Author's Note: I like seeing this side of Dean. I wanted to make him like Gregory Peck in Cape Fear. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow! I woke up to a lot of reviews! Thank you! Make sure you let me know what story I should do next!**

It was July now and I can walk on my own. My side was still sore but at least I don't have to be stuck in my room anymore. Don't get me wrong I love being in my room just not like that.

Dad was going to have a big 4th of July barbecue. Which it suprised me because I've never seen him like this. How do I put it in words? Mr.Cleaver.

I actually got to shower now! Yeah! I spent 4 hours in the bathtub. Dad thought I was insane. Kathy was coming over to help me and mom make food for the party that can be refridgerated. Did I tell you that we have a built in pool? Dad got it in when I was 9. He said it'd helping him with his training. Yeah right.

"Are you making your famous brownies?" Dad asked me.

"Maybe." I said.

"Dean leave her alone." Mom said. She was boiling water for her infamous patotoe salad.

"Well the yards all mowed and the pool has toys in it." Dad said getting a beer from the fridge.

"Can't believe I'm actually going to see you in shorts." I said.

"I love your dad in shorts." mom said kissing him.

"You do?" He said grinning.

"It makes me feel like I have a different husband." She said joking.

"Not funny." Dad said.

"Sorry I'm late." Kathy said coming in the back door. "I had to help my mom for awhile."

"How is she?" Dad asked.

"She's getting better. She can get up on her own now." Kathy said. "Dad's home."

Her mom had cancer surgery. It's been 3 months since she had it and the doctors say she's still cancer free.

Kathy was wearing a spaghetti strap shirt with black shorts and sandles. My dad looked at her in shock.

"Kathy, I didn't know you owned anything like that?" He said in a rush not blinking.

"It's summer, Dean." She said.

To tell you the truth I was shocked too. My nerdy friend was dressed better than I was right now in dark green sweatshorts and a white tank top.

"Dean you could get arressted for staring like that." mom said joking.

Dad cleared his throat. "Sorry. I think I'm going to clean the grill." He took his beer outside.

"I'm sorry Kathy. Dean's not usually like that." mom said.

"It's okay. I'm shocked too. It's just that it's so hot out." she said.

"Porkchop! Get out of the sink!" I said laughing.

Mom and Kathy turned to see Porkchop floating in the sink water that was supposed to be cleaning the potatoes. They started laughing. I know what your thinking. Most cats hate water but mine? She loves it!

Dad came running in. "What's so funny?" We pointed and he looked. "That is the weirdest cat I ever laid eyes on."

Mom got her camera and took a picture of it. "I love these moments." She said.

"Come one Porkchop." I grabbed her soaking wet body out. She jumped out of my hands and landed with a soft thud on the kitchen floor. Then she shook herself dry. Water splattered.

"I wonder where Sam got that cat." Dad said.

Uncle Sammy was the one that took me to get her.

His only answer was Porkchop meowing and walking out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

I was fixing my famous brownies while Kathy was helping my mom with the potatoe salad. I was just mixing cashews in the batter when the phone rang.

"I got it." I said. "Hello?"

"Hello, bitch." Brad hissed on the phone.

"How did you get this number?" I asked shocked.

"I have my ways. Guess what? I'm going to be released. That means I'll get to watch you better."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I asked. I noticed mom looked at me when I said that.

"Because your mine. Once I set my eyes on something I don't let go."

I slammed the phone down. "Megan, what's wrong?" mom asked worried.

I ran outside in the back. Uncle Sammy was over and Ethan was playing in the pool.

"Dad!" I cried.

They both looked up. "What happened?" Dad asked me.

"Brad, can't get out right? I mean they got him for good with the stunt that he pulled."

Dad came over and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Tell me what happened.

"He called me just now. He said he's getting out!" I cried.

"Listen to me he is not getting out. You don't have to worry." He said pulling me into a hug. Without me knowing dad looked at Uncle Sammy. "Look, tommorrow's 4th of July. We're going to have good food, family and fireworks. Okay?"

"Yeah." I said not believing it.

Dean waited until Megan went back inside.

"Sam, I'm not liking where this is going."

Sam was watching Ethan in the pool while talking to him. "Me neither. I mean this is something that we can't fight."

"Yes we can." Dean said.

"Dean, tell me your not thinking what I'm thinking." Sam said worried.

"If that jerk hurts Megan again I'll risk going to jail."

"Let me talk to Jane." Sam said.

"Why? i don't want to bring her into this."

"She can read minds Dean. Let her go visit him and she can find out what you've been wanting to know. You know she'll do it."

"I don't want her to get hurt."

"She won't. He'll be behind glass."

"Just don't pressure her alright?"

Later that night I was up on the internet. I had an e-mail from a guy from my school wanting to check in. Guy's didn't seem like a priority right now. I just couldn't wait until tommorrow night. It'll take my mind off of this crap!

Jane and Joe were watching a movie when the doorbell rang. Joe got up and answered it.

"Sam. Good to see you." Joe said.

"Hey, I'm sorry for dropping in late like this but I need to talk to Jane."

"Come in."

"Hey Sam. Is Ethan okay?" She asked worried.

"Yeah. He's fine."

"Good."

Sam couldn't get over how much she had grown in 9 years. He still couldn't believe that she was 25 and married.

"I have a favor to ask you."

"Shoot. No don't. I'll do it." She said smiling.

"I hate it when you do that!" Sam joked.

"Anything to help Megan. I still think of her as a little girl."

"I'm sure Dean wishes she was." Sam said smiling.

Jane looked at Joe. "Joe should we tell him?"

"If you want." Joe said smiling.

"This must be big news." Sam said.

"It is. One I got my law degree."

"That's great!" Sam said.

"Two I'm pregnant!" She squealed.

Sam was shock. "I'm happy for you guys." He said hugging her. "When did you find out?"

"About 2 months ago." she said.

"And you didn't say anything!"

"Well stuff was going on with Megan. We were planning on telling everyone tommorrow at Dean's. So we can only say it once."

"I'm happy for you guys." Sam said.

"Thanks." Joe said hugging his wife.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day everyone was over but I was laying in bed. I didn't want to be downstairs with everyone giving me the sympathy look. Porkchop was laying on my stomach. My door opened and Uncle Sammy walked in.

"Hey kiddo. How you doing?" He asked sitting down on the bed.

"Fine." I lied. And he saw it.

"This guy isn't going to get you."

"You don't know that. He tried to kill me once and shot at you. What did I ever do to him?"

"Nothing. There's just some sick people in the world."

"Your not counting that time when you were kidnapped by those crazy people?"

He looked embarressed. "Yeah but your dad was attacked by an 11 year old girl." He said defending himself.

I laughed. "I want all of this to be over. Why couldn't he be a demon?"

"I don't know. Let's go have some fun for now and deal with Brad later. Beside's there's a rumor that Jane and Joe has something to tell everyone and she won't do it until your down there."

"Okay." I moved Porkchop off to the bed. She remained sleeping.

We went downstairs and outside in the back.

"Glad you decided to join." Dad said wrapping an arm around my back. "Jane go ahead and make your announcement."

"Me and Joe are having a baby." She said. Everyone cheered and I was shock.

"How far are you?" A voice asked.

We turned around to see grandpa standing there smiling.

"2 months." Joe answered proudly.

Grandpa walked up to Jane and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The party went on again.

"I'm going to talk to your grandpa." Dad said.

"Okay." I said. I went to where the ice chest was and grabbed a soda.

"Dad, didn't think you were going to show." Dean said.

"That hunt was easy. How's Megan doing?"

"Not good. She has nightmares at night but try's to act like she's not." They sat down on the front porch. "I don't know what to do dad. I want to kill him."

"I know son."

"Did I tell you he stopped by in his car? He was watching Megan when Kathy was over."

"What happened?"

"A neighbor called the police when they saw his car at the edge of the block. He called Megan yesterday and told her he's getting out of jail."

"I'm sorry, Dean. It's hard to protect your family."

"I swear if he touches her again I'll kill him."

"Son don't let this guy ruin your life. Trust me it's not worth it."

"Don't you ever get lonely dad?"

"No. I have my family. And I have a great grandbaby on the way. Give's me something to live for." John said smiling.

Ethan came running towards them with a sparkler.

"Daddy say's it's time to see the pretty lights." Ethan said in a rush.

"Let's go see the pretty lights." Dean said picking him up giving him a piggy back ride.

After midnight everyone went home. The backyard was trashed but dad didn't seem to mind. I walked in my room and changed into my nightgown. The door suddenly closed and I jumped.

"Brad?" I said shocked.


	18. Chapter 18

**So far the votes are for Ethan in highschool. Keep voting there's still time. Back to the story!**

He came out of the dark smiling.

"Hello lover."

"Your delusional." I said taking a step towards my bed. I had a knife under my pillow. Dad made me keep it there in case of emergancies.

"You looking for this?" He said pulling out the knife from his pocket. "I tell you the more I learn about you and your family-"

"Why are you doing this? Why me?" I was freaking out.

"Because I want you Megan. Isn't that enough? But all you did was laugh behind my back to Kathy!"

"That's a lie. I never even thought once about you!"

"MEGAN! WHAT"S GOING ON!" Dad's voice sounded behind the locked door. He was rattling the door knob.

"You better tell daddy to leave or-" He pulled out a gun. "I'll shoot whoever gets in my way."

"DAD LEAVE!" I tried.

"MEGAN I"M NOT LEAVING YOU!" Dad yelled.

"HE HAS A GUN! HE"LL SHOOT ALL OF YOU!"

Then I heard grandpa trying to get mom out of the house.

"You know the cops already on there way?" I said. I couldn't take my eyes off of the gun.

"Shame to hear that."

My eyes went wide. "Don't hurt them I'll do anything you want!"

"Your going to anyways." He said. He grabbed my arm and yanked the door open. Thank god I didn't see my dad in the hall. "We're going for a little ride." He said dragging me downstairs. Siren's wailed and I could see lights flashing in the front.

"BRAD COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" An officer yelled.

"If I'm going down I'm taking you with me." he said.

"No!" I said scared.

All of a sudden I heard a gun go off then Brad fell on top of me. I screamed.

"MEGAN!" Dad said yanking Brad's body off of me.

"DADDY!" I cried into his chest.

The cops rolled in the house and check Brad for a pulse. "He's alive. Get an ambulance." A officer said.

"How can he be alive?" Dad yelled.

"Sir this time he's not getting out of jail."

"Yeah right." He said.

Mom and dad were tucking me in bed. I couldn't stop shaking.

"You want to sleep in our room? I can take your bed and you can sleep with your mom." Dad said.

"No. I'm not going to let him run me out of my own room." I said.

"Good for you honey." mom said kissing me on my head.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Dad answered. "You sure? Thank you." He hung up.

"Who was it?" mom asked.

"That was one of the officers that arrested him tonight. Brad died on the operating table." Dad said smiling.

"It's over?" I asked not believing it.

"Yeah. It's over." Dad said.

I closed my eyes.

The next day I woke up and went downstairs. I saw dried blood on the carpet. I closed my eyes trying to shut it out.

"Megan it's okay." Dad said. I opened my eyes. "Your mom's already got the carpet people coming by today. I thought maybe we could spend the day together."

"Where's grandpa?"

"He went over to Sam's to visit with Ethan. And I've got a suprise for you." He said grinning.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the delay I had to ride in a ambulance to the hospital. I was there since 9:00a.m. I'm having some family problems today. I posted the last chapter before I left for you guys. Today's been hell for me. I promise I'll get a few more chapters in by midnight. Don't worry you'll find out what the suprise is before the days over! Again sorry for the delay! Glad you guys like my new story. I'll have a new chapter up tonight. Love YA!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm back! Sorry for the wait. **

"YOU GAVE HER THE IMPALA!" John and Sam yelled shocked.

"Don't act so shocked." Dean joked. It suprised him too.

"Why?" John asked.

"Dad, she's been through hell these last couple of months and I felt guilty for not being there when it first happened."

"Dean, no one could have prevented it." Sam said remembering how it happened.

"It's over. That son of a bitch is dead." Dean said happy.

"What are you going to drive?" John asked.

"A black 1967 mustang." Dean said smiling. "Been working on her at the garage."

"I'm still shocked that your giving your first kid up." Sam joked.

"Eh. It goes to a better one."

"How'd she react?" John asked.

"Let's just say my ears are still ringing." Dean said.

"I still can't believe your driving this car." Kathy said in the passenger seat. "I'm suprised I get to sit up front come to think about it."

"THIS IS AWSOME!" I yelled behind the steering wheel. "I still can't believe it! Oh! No more mullet rock in this car!" I said grinning.

"Don't let your dad hear you." Kathy said seriously.

But I thought it was a joke. "So, should I turn the radio on? Change the dial?" I asked squirming in my seat.

"Go ahead." Kathy laughed.

I wanted to but my hand wouldn't move. Damn! Dad's scared me for life! That's why he gave it to me.

"Your scared." Kathy said laughing.

"Am not." I moved my hands towards it and I turned it on. Free was playing.

"Aren't you going to turn it?" She asked eyeing me.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah." my hand finally touched the knob. I turned it to country. "Wow!" I said shocked.

"The Impala lives on!" Kathy joked.

"This car will be great for picking up guys." I said joking. Actually I didn't want to date. _Ever_ again. Brad turned me off of guys completely.

"I'm sure your dad would love that."

"You want to go shopping for swim suits now that my sides healed?"

"Sure!"

We went to the mall and found a bathing suit store.

"What about this one?" Kathy asked holding up a dark blue 2 piece.

"I like it. The color would look good on you. Though dad may drool again." I laughed.

"It was funny seeing the look on him." Kathy agreed.

I picked up a navy green 2 piece suit. "What about this one?" I asked.

"Nah."

I put it back and picked up a maroon one. "This one?"

"Yeah."

We paid for our suits and went to Burger King. We were just leaving when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I screamed.

"Funny that your acting jumpy." A males voice said.

I turned around. "Do I know you?"

"Your father killed my son."

"Mr. Shaver. My dad killed him protecting me."

"Brad told me all about you." He said leaning in my face.

"Did he tell you that he shot my Uncle and tried to kill me?" This was getting stupid!

"That was never proven."

"Why don't you get your rich ass out of my face." I started walking to the impala want to get home real fast.


	21. Chapter 21

**Today I'll try to put up at least 4 chapters to make up for yesterday. Can't promise you anything but I'm going to try. I really missed my computer! And I have a lot of reading to catch up on stories that I missed. Anyway's back to the story!**

I pulled into the driveway with country music kind of up. I hurried and lowered it but it was to late. Dad came .

"Why is my baby listening to that crap?" He asked me.

"Well it's _my _baby now and I can do what I want." I said smiling sweetly.

"Dean I've never noticed how cool it is up front." Kathy joked.

"Ha ha." dad said.

We got out of the car

"Aren't you going to tell him?" Katthy whipsered.

"Ssh!" I said.

"Tell me what?" Dad said with his arms crossed over his chest. He only did that when he was serious.

"Dad-"

"Megan Mary WInchester." He said sternly.

"Fine. I ran into Mr. Shaver at the mall."

His eyes went wide. "What happened?"

"He just tried to blame for what happend to his psycho son. I left and now I'm home."

"Those rich asses." Dad said.

"That's what she said." Kathy smirked.

"Dad we're going upstairs."

"Go ahead."

We went upstairs and locked the door. We tried our bathing suits on.

"You look awsome!" I told her. She really did. That suit brought something out that she was hiding.

"Thanks. So do yours."

"Let's go have lunch out by the pool?" I said grabbing us a couple of towels.

We went downstairs and mom saw us.

"You guys look great!" She said.

"Thanks." We both said.

"So how was it driving the impala?" She asked grinning.

"FUn! All the guys were staring."

"Did you know I was Jane's age when I first rode in it?"

"No way!"

We all went in the back and lounged pigging out.

Dean drove over to Jane's. He was sitting in his new car for a while before the front door opened. Jane walked out.

"DEAN WINCHESTER GET YOUR ASS IN HERE ALEADY!" She barked making him jump.

He got out and went inside. They hugged and he grabbed a beer.

"So, you want me to help you with the Shavers?" She asked.

"I hate it when you do that." He muttered.

"I'll do it Dean. At least I can do it legaly now." she joked.

Dean laughed. "Have you talked to Sam?"

"Last night. He's excited that he's going to me an uncle again and Ethan's happy that he won't be the little cousin anymore. How's Megan doing?"

"She seems fine during the day but at night I can hear her moving around."

"I'm sorry Dean."

"It's not your fault. I mean you got over your thing."

"Was that before I went into a mental hospital or after?" She joked.

"After."

"Megan's strong Dean. She's a Winchester."

"That's what everyone's keeps saying."

"Where's John?"

"On a hunt again. I sware I don't know how he keeps doing it at his age." Dean said shaking his head.

Jane laughed. "I'll let you know if I find anything out about the Shavers."

"Thanks."

Dean drove home and went in the back. He heard laughing and music playing softly. Then his eyes dropped out of his sockets.


	22. Chapter 22

"Where in the hell are your clothes!" Dad yelled at us.

"Dad it's called a bikini. It's not like there's any guys here." I tried to explain.

Mom got out of the pool and went up to dad. "Dean it's no big deal. As I recall you didn't have a problem when I wore one all those years ago." She said smirking.

"That was you. This is my daughter." Dean said.

"Jane was right before. You are acting worse than you did back then with her."

"Sorry it's how guys react."

"Yeah to family not other girls." mom said joking.

"I'd better get home." Kathy said. wrapping a towel around her.

"You might want to cover yourself." Dad said.

"I'm fine." She left.

I got out of the pool. "Dad, it's no big deal. No guys are here and I wouldn't dress like this in front of one."

"That's very reassuring." Dad said.

I rolled my eyes and went inside.

Kathy walked in.

"Dad I'm home!" She called. There wasn't any answer.

She was starting to freak out. "MOM! DAD!" She saw his car in the driveway. She looked in all over the house. She went in her parents bedroom and screamed.

Her parents were dead on the bed. Blood was everywhere.

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

"It sounds like screaming." Mom said.

"It sounds like Kathy!" I said.

We all ran across the street and ran inside the house.

"Kathy!" dad yelled.

We found her in the back of the house.

"Oh no." Mom said.

"Kathy." I said. She wasn't moving.

"Katie get them out of here." Dad said.

"Why dad?" I went passed him. He tried to block me. "Dad what's going on?"

I looked at saw them. "No." I said not believing it.

"I've already called the police." mom said.

Dad looked around in the room. "What's he doing?" I asked.

"Looking for any sign of demonic." Mom said.

Dad looked down at the window.

"Let's go outside." Dad said picking Kathy up who was in shock.

"What was it?" I demanded.

"It was a demon. There's sulfur in there. I'm going to call Sam and dad."


	23. Chapter 23

Kathy was finally passed out from exhaustion. Everyone was downstairs when my computer screen flicked on. 'YOU HAVE MAIL' I frowned and went over to it. 1 new message. I clicked the mouse on it.

'Think you can get rid of me that easy?'

I kept staring at the screen. "It hast to be Brad's dad. Who else could it be?" I said to myself.

I glanced at the bed and saw Porkchop licking Kathy's forehead. Poor cat. She knows something's wrong. I went downstairs and heard them talking.

"It isn't the same demon, Dean. Sam killed it." Gramps said.

"There was sulfur in the room! You didn't have to see Kathy like that dad!"

"Guys calm down." Sam said. Ethan was at Jane's.

"She doesn't deserve any of this." Dad said.

"Dad." I said and they all looked at me.

"Something wrong with Kathy?" He asked.

"No. I got a e-mail."

"What did it say?"

"I think you better look."

Only dad went because they didn't want to wake Kathy up. He looked at the screen.

Dad didn't say anything which was kind of scaring me. He then went downstairs.

"I know who did it." he said.

"It's not Brad's dad right?" I said.

"Worse. It is Brad." Dad said.

"How?"

"Spirits." Gramps said. "Evil spirits."

"So Kathy's not safe here then. Her parents died because of me." I said.

"It's not your fault." Uncle Sam said. "Believe me I know what your going through and it's not. Brad was just sick."

"Listen to him." Dad said. "He does know."

I knew about Uncle Sam's grilfriend that died because of the demon that killed grandma Mary.

"I should just let him get me."

"NO!" Dad said angry causing me to jump.

"Dad he tried killing Uncle Sam before and now he's done it with Kathy's parents! He's not going to stop!" I cried.

"Yes he is. I'm going to find his bones salt and burn them. Sam look for his grave site." Dad said.

Uncle Sam opened his laptop that he had since I could remember and started typing away.

"Your safe here." Gramps said. "There's salt line. No spirit can get in here."

"Uh, Dean we have a problem." Uncle Sam said.

"What?"

"Brad, was cremated."

"Shit! So it's an object then."

"Maybe daddy's doing the controlling." Gramps said. "I just don't think it's a coincidence that he happened to talk to Megan earlier. He was making sure they were away"

"But we would have heard something." Dad said.

"Not really. Dean we've dealt with this before. Killing someone doesn't have to mean noise." Uncle Sam said.

"Then I'm going over there." Dad said.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Megan-"

"If your going then I'm going with you. This is my problem."

"Your stubborn you know that?"

"I got that from you."

Uncle Sam and Gramps laughed at that remark. Just then mom came in the room.

"Kathy's going to be staying with us. Child services couldn't find any living relatives that were willing to take her in." Mom said.

"I believe it. Her dad didn't want nothing to do with them." I said.

"What did I miss?" Mom asked.


	24. Chapter 24

We went to Mr. Shavers place in the impala with me driving it! Never thought I'd see my dad in the passenger side. He tried to change the dial to the radio station.

"Hey what were the rules?" I said glancing at my dad.

"Driver picks the music shotgun shuts his cakehole." Dad mumbled.

"Your rule."

"But it's your car now." Dad tried.

"Nice try."

I parked and we started walking. He had a huge mansion and all his son did was bitch?!

"Let me do the talking." Dad said ringing the door bell.

"Anything else?" I drawled.

"Stop being a smart ass."

"Sorry I get it from you."

Dad rolled his eyes. A butler answered it.

"Mr. Shavers expecting you." he said stepping aside to let us in.

We just looked at the place in shock. "Some people just shouldn't have money." Dad said looking at the weird pictures on the wall.

We went into a huge study room. "Stay close." Dad said.

"Mr. Winchester. So nice of you to come." Mr. Shaver said coming in. "Something to drink?" he offered.

We just glared at him.

"Why did your son try to kill me?" I demanded.

Dad just looked at me. I ignored it.

"Because you wouldn't give him the time of day." He said.

"He was an ass. How are you contolling him?"

"What makes you think that?"

"HE killed my best friends parents! He's a looser!"

"MEGAN!" Dad snapped.

"He has to go through other people because he can't get what he wants. He's pathetic!"

Mr. Shaver came up and slapped her hard across the face. She fell on the floor.

Dad punched him in the jaw. "DON"T YOU EVER TOUCH MY DAUGHTER AGAIN OR I WILL KILL YOU!"

"GO AHEAD! YOU ALREADY KILLED MY SON! MY WIFE"S DEAD! DO IT!"

"Your pathetic." Dad said calmly.

I stood up rubbing the side of my face.

Just then the lights began to flicker on and of and a cold breeze came in from nowhere.

"Hello son." Mr. Shaver said smiling.

Then Brad appeared in solid form.

"I brought you your gift."

Brad turned to me and smiled evil. "Megan."

My eyes went wide and dad grabbed my arm.

"Your not going anywhere." Mr. Shaver said.

Just then I was knocked out by something. Everything went black.


	25. Chapter 25

I woke up handcuffed to a bed. Handcuffed? What do they think I am?

"Your up." Brad said.

"Your dead."

"But I'm here."

"Where's my father at?"

"He's a bit tied up for the moment."

"What are you going to do? Make me your dead wife?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Actually I was thinking more of the lines of a slow torture death."

Just then the bedroom door burst open with dad and Uncle Sam!

"Sam start reading!" Dad yelled and he did.

"NO!" Brad screamed as he was pulled into hell.

"That was better than tv." I said.

"Are you okay? He didn't touch you did he?" Dad asked picking the cuffs.

"No," I jumped off the bed. "What about Mr. Shaver?"

"The cops are coming. He's tied up downstairs. We found a bunch of interesting stuff." Uncle Sammy said.

"Like what?"

Dad and Uncle Sammy looked at each other.

"Trust me you don't want to know." They both said.

I had a feeling it was about me but I didn't push it.

We had to stay for a couple of hours to answer questions then we went home. Uncle Sammy didn't stay which I didn't believe him. I went to my room to find Kathy up.

"How you feeling?" I asked.

"I don't know. What happened to your face?" she asked wide eyed.

"Long story. Short version it was Brad as a poltergiest."

"So I lost my parents because of him?"

"Well they arrested his dad for murder and attempted murder. He won't be getting out of prison anytime soon. I'm sorry Kathy."

"It's not your fault."

The next day we woke up and went downstairs. Dad was grinning so i shot him a weird look.

"What's the deal?" I asked. My face was sore.

"Well if you'd want Kathy you can live here with us. We'd be your legal guardians."

We both looked shocked. "Are you serious?" She asked.

"Yeah. If you want it that is."

"Thanks Dean." She said giving him a hug.

"Your like a second daughter anyways." Dad said.

Kathy lived with us until we graduated. She went off to college at Harvard. Me? I went to Stanford.

The End.

**Author's Note: Hope the ending was okay with you guys. The next one that I'll be doing is Ethan in highschool by the votes. I'll have the first chapter up tonight. Until next time happy reading!**


End file.
